


Deceiver of Fools

by orphan_account



Series: The Deception Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with revenge, just like Snape wanted, and it ended with revenge, but not in the way he expected. Ficlet. Rated M 'cause I'm paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceiver of Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this, the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I never wrote anything that even mentioned HP/LV, it's not even my cup of tea, but then this thing came to my mind...

**Deceiver of Fools**

At first it was revenge. It was the dark pleasure of seeing the son of James Potter writhing beneath me. It was about seeing your face flushed with lust, and delighting myself in your eyes that were lost in desire... For me.

And of course I liked it. I enjoyed every second, every kiss and every completion. I had you in my hands, I had your heart, and I planned to break it. I wanted to crush your soul in tiny little pieces and make you pay for your father's sins. What stopped me to progress with my plans was the fact that, honestly, I wasn't ready to let you go, to let your body go. I was addicted to your skin and your scent and your mouth and your pleas...

And my plans were delayed.

You never seemed to understand... You thought I loved you. Did you really believe that I could love you?

Well, I couldn't, not then.

But you knew that I would someday, didn't you?

And you had me sworn on my magic that I loved you, that I would only ever be loyal to you. I suppose that Albus little chat that the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin was real, little snake.

I thought it was ironic that in my little revenge I got to actually care for you, that when I sought your eyes I wanted to see sweet little silent love promises instead of the heated desire, carnal pure and simple.

Now, however, I find myself reckoning that my situation is beyond ironic, it is tragic. I see you kissing him, a man that I don't even recognize as my previous master - because you know very well who owns me now - and that is as beautiful as you. Was it you who gave him this new appearance, Harry Potter?

And in the end it was revenge too, but yours. You had me in your web whilst I thought I had you in mine.

I have always been obsessive, in hatred and in love... Alas, I can't stop loving you now. It is bloody ridiculous, and utterly sad. But it is the true. You reduced Severus Snape to an idiotic loving fool who can't stop caring about the person who brought me to my death.

You deceived me and I know I deserved.

I think you cared about me, at least a little, otherwise you would give in to his previous plan of making me an example... But no, you said that the Avada should do it. Are you deceiving him too? It would be majestic, I must admit.

And now, in my final seconds, I see green. Green as your eyes, but lacking your passion or your defiance. I quite accept it, that's all I have left.


End file.
